Relational databases are used to store data that possess connections, or links, to other entries in the database. Relational databases typically make use of tabular data where rows correspond to different entities and columns describe properties for those entities. The structured query language (SQL) is implemented by many relational databases to allow a standard language with which a user can query or manipulate the tables in the relational database.